A New Start
by PawShapedHeart
Summary: When you're a shinigami and life gets to long and painful, is it possible to start again? Will you be able to start over with those you loved before? Grell-x-Undertaker. AU Rated T
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters and thus I make no profit off this fan story which was made solely for free entertainment only._

_Summary: When you're a shinigami and life gets to long and painful, is it possible to start again? Will you be able to start over with those you loved before? Grell-x-Undertaker. AU Rated T_

**A New Start**

***~CHAPTER ONE~***

It was a warm April evening in 1909 as a slowly setting sun was casting light across the marble flooring of a large white-walled building built up in the clouds of another realm. The Reaper Library was a grand example of higher power where all the souls or better called 'Cinematic Records' were stored for centuries and centuries. The Reapers were the collectors and guardians of these records, going about their daily _lives_, if you will, making sure that demons or angels don't mess with the correct order of existence.

Upon closer inspection of the library, a gaggle of gossiping first year shingiami students are walking through the halls. Wearing clothing of their homes before death, they chattered about school, friends, things happening in London; an assortment of conversations fluttered about them.

"…_he told me he would take me out after lessons…"_

"…_I can't wait to pass and get new glasses; these ones are so not fashionable…"_

"…_I got a AA on my written but only a C on physical midterms…"_

"…_we should totally go check out that new production in London tomorrow…"_

The swarm of new reaper students continued to chatter amongst themselves as they walked down the hall, shoes clacking against the stone floor. As they turned the corner they spotted an older reaper leaning against the wall. He was wearing a black robe to large for him and his long silver hair hung down untidily over his shoulders and face; a black top hat sitting slightly crooked on his head. He had a few scars on his face and a belt made of silver charms. The students started at him; he was clearly different from the other reapers in the library. Undertaker smiled and waved at them and the girls in the group stepped back whispering

"_Who is he?"_

"_Isn't he too old to be a reaper?"_

"_I heard he's retired…"_

"_He's kind of creepy, why would they hire him?"_

Undertaker continued to smile, looking the recruits up and down from behind his bangs; their clothing was far more relaxed these days then when he first turned Shinigami back in the 1450's*. His eyes softened with memories of years gone past and he closed his eyes with a chuckle. The recruits were startled by his cynic smile and laugh, and continued to walk past at a faster pace, looking back once before turning down another hallway and their chatter continued and faded in the distance. Undertaker then turned his attention back to the door that sat across from where he stood. He was waiting for a meeting to be over. Being retired himself, he wasn't called upon for special missions… or any missions these days. He sighed, trying his best to push the comments from the students from his head and pulled a book from his sleeve and opened it, beginning to read.

After waiting around for approximately an hour or so, the door opened and five reapers stepped out, chatting amongst themselves while flipping through brown folders marked with the reaper seal, discussing whatever was on the papers. But there was only one reaper Undertaker was waiting for, and that was the sharp-toothed grinning red-headed reaper who stepped out last. Wearing his long red hair clipped up, and that fashionable red jacket hanging off his shoulders, the reaper in question's grin grew wider when he saw Undertaker as he rushed over, pushing past the other reapers.

"_Undertaker~"_

The reaper said in a sing-song voice bouncing over and wrapping his arms around the elder man's neck. Undertaker smiled

"_Heehee hello My dear lady Grell, and how was your meeting?"_

"_Dull… boring… lifeless… the usual..."_

Grell rolled his toxic green eyes behind his red framed glasses then smiled again, looking through Undertaker's bangs at his eyes. They stood there for a moment, loosely locked in each other's arms while other reapers whispered and walked around them.

"_Shall we head home my lady in red?"_

"_Oh yes, please…"_

Grell stepped back a bit giggling, then looped his arm around Undertaker's and the two reapers left the Shinigami Library arm in arm.

Back in the human realm, Undertaker lead the way through the dusty streets of London as the street lanterns flickered casting eerie shadows on the brownstone buildings. As they turned down the darkened alley, Grell tugged gently on Undertaker's arm haulting the man's steps.

"_Hmmm…?"_

"_Is something wrong Undertaker? You're awefully quiet tonight…"_

The silver-haired reaper smiled, patting Grell's arm then continued to progress into the darkness.

"_I'm fine my dear… just… feeling under the weather…"_

Grell blinked watching the retreating back of his lover and frowned, then jogged a bit catching up. He placed his arm around Undertaker's waist and leaned his head on his shoulder as they walked in sync. Undertaker gave a soft chuckle, wrapping his arm around Grell's shoulders holding the red reaper close. They soon arrived at the dusty shop and Undertaker opened the door, allowing Grell to enter the dim shop first. Grell quickly found the lamp by the door and lit it, casting a gloomy light over the coffins and cobwebs that lined the walls of the small shop.

Grell removed his jacket and turned to hang it on the rack by the door when he stopped, seeing Undertaker standing there. The old reaper was looking into an old dusty mirror behind the door, and gently poked his face.

"_Undertaker…?"_

"…_am I… old and creepy, Grell?"_

Grell was taken aback by this, his eyes widened in shock.

"_What... no… never… not to me… Undertaker….?"_

The old reaper pulled at one of the scars on his cheek then turned away smiling at Grell.

"_It's nothing my dear… heehee… come… let us prepare dinner and retire for the night…"_

Undertaker removed his robes and hung them up; wearing now just his priest robes he turned back to Grell who was watching him. Undertaker folded his hands in front of him with a smile.

"_What shall we eat tonight my fair lady? I have some Curry Bread left over from that party at the Earl's…?"_

"_Undertaker…"_

Grell stepped closer reaching out to touch Undertaker's face.

"_Tell me what is bothering you. You never act like this, what is wrong?"_

The sharp-toothed reaper frowned looking into the other's eyes. Undertaker gave a sigh and couldn't meet eyes with Grell. He looked back to the dusty mirror and stared at his reflection, seeing a younger version of himself staring out at him for a brief moment, before the scars reformed and he sighed.

"_I feel old Grell… I've been a shinigami since the mid 1400's… that's over 400 years I've been living this life… I'm feeling… tired…"_

He sighed and looked into the mirror at Grell who sadly stood behind him. Undertaker averted his eyes, he hated when Grell was sad. Grell was just the same. He hated when Undertaker was depressed, it was happening more and more over the last handful of years since they moved in together. Grell gave a soft smile to his lover.

"_Undertaker… you may be over 400 years old, but you're not creepy… and to me you're not old..."_

Grell gave a smile. Undertaker's face flushed, he then smiled and took Grell's hand.

"_As always, you are too kind my dear, heehee…"_

Grell stepped closer, a cynical smile growing on his face as he placed a hand against Undertaker's shoulder and pushed him against the wall

"_Undertaker my love… I believe we need to test your youth a bit… prove to you that you are still young… and… "_

"_Grell…I don't think…"_

Grell slipping a knee between Undertaker's legs and gently pushed up. Undertaker sucked in a deep breath.

"_Now now Undertaker my dear… I do believe we need to change the way you think, you need to be more positive…"_

He leaned down placing a kiss against the crook of Undertaker's neck then smiled before biting down and listening to Undertaker succumb to whimpers as his legs almost buckled from under him.

"_Uuhhh… Grell…"_

Grell smiled,wrapping his arms around Undertaker's neck, leaning in and pressing his lips to his kissing him deeply. Undertaker responded by wrapping his arms around Grell's waist pulling the red head closer.

"_Let's see how young you really are my love…"_

Grell growled against Undertaker's lips, nibbling softly there before stepping back and pulling Undertaker towards the bedroom where they fell onto the bed and became entangled in the bed sheets in a passionate evening.

The following morning, Undertaker rose from the tangle of cold black sheets and moved his mess of silver hair from his face. The sun was already raised over the horizon cashing bright light into the dusty bedroom. His body ached from the nights activities. He reached over and found the bed empty save for a piece of paper. Picking up the paper and pushed his hair from his face and read the parchment which was scrolled with red ink. He smiled as he read the note.

""Going on my First group mission as the lead shinigami. Wish me luck! Come to the Library to night to meet up after I get back. XOXO""

Undertaker couldn't help but laugh at the lipstick mark beside the elegantly signed 'Grell' at the bottom of the page. Folding the note and placing it on the table, he slid from the bed and moved across the room still slightly achy as he made his way to the bathroom to ready himself for the day.

Per usual, like nothing had changed over the last hundred years or so, Undertaker busied himself in his shop prepping bodies for the grave and building new coffins. He was carving the edging into a new mahogany coffin when he sat up and wiped the sweat from his brow with a giggle.

"_My my my… Grell certainly would have something to say about this one heehee…"_

He sat back with a grin then looked over at the crooked clock on the wall.

"_Oh my my my look at the time. When one is having fun I guess heehee…"_

Undertaker placed the tools down and stood up to his full height and turned from the coffin walking over to the sink to wash his hands free of the days' grime. Then grabbing his top hat, he blew out the lantern and left the shop, humming a happy little tune as he made his way down the alley and disappearing from the human realm.

Up in the shinigami realm, night had completely fallen on the library as Undertaker made his way down the hallway. He was still humming to himself down the halls as he made his way to the main hall. As he turned a corner, he stopped suddenly. Another man sharply dressed in a black suit and tie stood before him holding a clipboard. He bowed at the sight of Undertaker.

"_Greetings Undertaker. May I have a word with you in my office?"_

Undertaker smiled, folding his hands in front of him.

"_Ahh William… I shall speak with you momentarily. As it is… I am late for another meeting heehee…"_

Undertaker continued walking, gently brushing past the other reaper. William turned on his heel and reached a hand out to stop Undertaker who avoided it with little effort. Undertaker turned another corner and entered into the main hall where he was greeted with the whispered sounds of many other reapers who seemed to be gathered around one central point.

"_Ahh… they have arrived back… good good…"_

Undertaker approached the crowd, none of whom paid him any mind as he slowly weaved his way through those in the back of the crowd.

"_Undertaker, sir… I insist please come with me…"_

William hurried to catch up with the retired reaper who was already deep into the crowd. As he weaved, he began to get a foreboding bad feeling. Pushing his way through the crowds, loosing William on his way, Undertaker reached the center of the gathering where he saw three very tired looking reapers standing and kneeling staggered in the center. The whispers around him died down a bit as the others began to notice the silver haired man.

Undertaker's eyes widened as he looked from each of the reapers, then his eyes fell on two objects he didn't notice at first. Before the other mission reapers, laid two bodies covered under white sheets; one did not recognize under the sheet, but the other was unmistakable. A mess of red hair fanned out at the top of the second sheet told Undertaker all he needed. Beside him William caught up and stepped next to him.

"_The mission was a success… but at a terrible loss… I'm sorry Undertaker…"_

Undertaker stepped from the crowd and approached the sheet, dropping heavily to his knees as he pulled the sheet away from the face of Grell Sutcliff. The red headed reaper looked like he was in a peaceful slumber like he had been all those years ago when his body was accidently brought to the Undertakers shop being mistaken for dead. Undertaker reached out and touched Grell;s face gently and could feel how cold the body was, a familiar feeling to him.

"_Grell… my fair lady… no…"_

He brushed hair from his face and traced Grell's jaw line, his own eyes softening to show all pain that tore through his heart. William approached from behind as the whispers around the room died down, everyone watching the scene before them.

"_Undertaker…"_

He reached out to touch the man's shoulder but Undertaker swatted him away, standing up quickly.

"_No… leave me…"_

He walked away quickly from as the crowd parted to allow the retired reaper through with ease. William called after him but the silver headed man never stopped or turned.

Undertaker made his way back to his shop quickly, slamming open the door and not bothering to light the lantern. He tossed his hat across the room then walked over to his desk, slamming his hands on his desk. He looked at his desk and the papers scattered there before letting out a painful howl. He turned his head to the side clenching his eyes tightly then gripped his desk flipping it into the wall, scattering objects all around the floor.

He crossed the room, anger building inside as he kicked the mahogany coffin sending it into a pile of other coffins, toppling them all not caring for the bodies that fell from inside. He kicked one of the now broken coffins and it smashed into the wall knocking over a shelving unit which smashed and crashed to the floor scattering random urns and small things across the dusty floor. Dropping to his knees, he held his head and let out painful scream; tears falling from his eyes as he leaned forward pounding his fists into the floor boards.

Soon it became too hard for him to breath and he leaned back against a toppled coffin. He took a few deep breaths calming his rage slowly, as the dust from his outburst slowly settled around him. The full moon outside casted a soft light through the window into the dark shop, landing on something glistening in the rubble. Undertaker's eyes glanced over to the object and he reached, picking up a small red jewel encrusted box. He brought it closer and opened the lid. A soft music* played from the box and it brought tears back to Undertaker's eyes. He hugged the small object close as the music played softly through the room.

"_My fair lady Grell… may we meet again someday, somewhere…"_

As the music box's tune faded, so did Undertaker, the jewel encrusted box falling from his hands, hitting the floor and casting silence into the room. Undertaker slipped from existence with a smile on his face.

Back in the Shinigami library, William T Spears was sorting through some books when a large black one fell to the floor. He looked at it and read the name on the cover before picking it up and flipping to the black page where the words 'The End' was written in a classic script.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> Sorry the first chapter is short and a bit rushed. I just needed to cover the background information before getting into the main plot. Now on to the real story. It's an "Alternate Universe" type story. The main plot will take place in modern London. Sorry for switching back and forth between "reaper" and "shinigami". I can't decide which I prefer.

*Taken from "Why He Laughs" by CroWhite

*The music is a child's lullaby "London Bridge is Falling Down, My Fair Lady" played in an old fashioned music box tune.

And the reasoning behind Undertaker's death, I guess you could say heartache. He lost the will to live. He was over 400 years old and his love was gone. That and if I didn't kill him, the plot wouldn't progress. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters and thus I make no profit off this fan story which was made solely for free entertainment only._

_Summary: When you're a shinigami and life gets to long and painful, is it possible to start again? Will you be able to start over with those you loved before? Grell-x-Undertaker. AU Rated T_

**A New Start**

***~CHAPTER TWO~***

Rain poured down on to the London streets one early April morning around 7:30 as Londoners rushed to and fro catching the metro or cabbies to hurry off to work and school. Among these, was a young girl about 24 years of age with fiery red hair and crystal blue eyes. She was dodging cabbies and raindrops as she and her yellow umbrella rushed from the metro station down the street to the large building on the corner. Her matching yellow galoshes splashed in puddles on the uneven sidewalk as she pushed her way through the crowds of people shuffling by.

As she reached the building of her interest, she pushed open the glass door and slid inside the main lobby. The lobby was high ceilinged with a crystal chandelier hanging directly over the center of the room. Across from the glass building front was a short golden desk with a large board hanging on the wall behind it with a list of all the offices and businesses housed in this building; hundreds of them. The girl sighed, closing her umbrella and shaking it by the door before folding it and sitting on the bench by the front window. She removed her yellow boots and pulled out a pair of black heels from her large hand bag and pulled them on. Standing up, she tucked her boots in the back, swung her umbrella onto her arm and walked off to the elevator, her heels clacking nicely against the marble titled floor.

She pressed the up button on then fixed her hair in the reflection of the gold elevator doors before they _pinged_ and slid open; a handful of people exiting followed by a handful of people entering, shoving her into the elevator. Once inside, she pressed the button for the 24th floor and the door closed, stopping every so often, letting people on and off, until her floor was reached and she squeezed out. In big silver lettering over a small reception desk were the words "London Luxury". The lady behind the desk smiled at the girl.

"_Good morning Grellene*! Lovely weather, no?"_

"_Lovely as ever here in London!"_

Grellene smiled, walking past the desk and down the white corridor where he swerved and staggered around dress makers, racks of clothing, half dressed models and over worked assistants. Short greetings and a few mumblings later, and Grellene entered her small office and dropped her umbrella in the bin by the door and her bag on the desk. The office was small, with a one wall all window looking out into the main street and one wall all glass looking into the hallway of all the bustling people. The remaining two walls held photographs and posters pertaining to Grellene and her officemate's professions: Cosmetology and Photography.

"_Morning Trevor~"_

Grellene smiled over at the blonde man in the corner of the shared office. The man looked up and waved gleefully before standing and coming over, wrapping his arms around Grellene and kissing her cheek.

"_Oh good morning my dear Grell and how are you today?"_

"_Wet and tired…"_

"_Aren't we all?"_

She laughed with him, hugging him in return before they parted and they went back to their respectable desks. Grellene slouched behind her desk and rustled through memos and notices before pulling up her bag and removing her phone and laptop, plugging them in and turning the computer on.

"_What a day… we have a shoot at 11 and another at 3:30…"_

Trevor spun in his chair to look out the window at the dreary rain soaked cityscape. Grellene chuckled.

"_Don't let Melinda hear you complaining. I'm sure there are plenty of undergrad photographers who would love to have a grasp at your job."_

Grellene laughed, logging into her computer and beginning to type away.

"_Yes yes, but then again, none of them can look this good while going so…"_

Trevor laughed and Grellene couldn't help but laugh with him. As soon as their laughter died down, the office door opened and in walked a svelte brunette walked in to the office flipping through her smartphone as she spit orders out to a timid and meek looking blonde boy behind her.

"_And make sure the models are in the dressing and makeup room by no later than 10:30… we don't want a repeat of last month."_

The boy nodded, writing something down then leaving the lady's side quickly. Looking up from her phone, she glanced at Grellene and Trevor for a moment before dropping her gaze back to her phone.

"_The models will be waiting for you Grell at 10:30. Travis, the shoot starts at 11 sharp… don't be late."_

The lady turned on her heels and left quickly. Trevor rolled his eyes looking over at Grellene.

"_It's the point where I'm getting used to that name which frightens me."_

Grellene laughed, shaking her head and picking up some papers to quickly review the shoot which was in just over an hour.

About 6 blocks away down a small alley rested an equally small shop nestled into the end between an empty lot and a newspaper press. Atop the shop was a small, three room apartment where the town's local mortician lived with his small dog. The main floor of this quaint little shop consisted of a cluttered work room where bodies were prepared for funerals, a closet of supplies and a well organized front office where all the business too place. Upstairs was the small nook-like kitchen, living room, bathroom and bedroom where one Cole Moore lived. The apartment was just large enough for the 32-year-old bachelor who lived with his 6-month old red mixed breed puppy.

Cole Moore was a simple man with long black hair and grey-blue eyes. He wouldn't call himself a body builder, but handling coffins and dead weight for a living allowed him to bulk up a bit to give him a younger appearance then he actually was. He dressed in simple jeans and old shirts while working… or sleeping like he was now. Currently in the small bedroom, Cole was sound asleep as the world rushed by. As morning rose over the city, a loud _CRASH_ came from the first floor. Cole woke with a start and looked around. Noticing his puppy was missing from his bed, he cursed and went running down the stairs, slipping around the corner at the end and sliding into the work room. Scattered all over the floor, part of the walls and his once red, clean dog was his entire stock of makeup reserved for the dead bodies he prepared bodies for viewing at wakes and funerals. Cole held his head in his hands as he looked at the peachy-red mess that was scattered across the room in splash marks and paw prints. In the middle sat his mutt of a dog, Skully who sat there wagging her tail looking up at her master. She let out a happy woof.

"_Skully… what did you do?"_

Cole sighed squatting down to his dog's height as the pup walked over to him for some morning attention. Cole shook his head petting the dog as powder fluttered around them. He coughed and swatted at the dust with a chuckle.

"_I knew I should of locked the door upstairs. Now look at this mess. And now I need to buy more makeup since Mrs. McGee's funeral is tomorrow morning. Oh Skully… why you gotta make my life difficult…"_

The dog continued to wag her tail happily as Cole stood up and brushed his pants off. He glanced at the room and the dog and decided to start with the room. He went back upstairs to his apartment and grabbed a mop and bucket of soapy water and returned to his workroom where he began to scrub and ash every surface of workspace until it was clean enough to pass inspection. Once that was accomplished, he too was covered in makeup just like Skully who was napping in the doorway to the stairs.

"_Alright, Skully… bath time for us…"_

Cole called over as he put the mop and bucket by the backdoor to deal with later. Skully's rainbow head perked up and Cole smiled inched closer. Smart little pup that she was, she quickly bolted away from Cole into the front office trying to escape the bath of doom. Cole chased the pup, barricading the dog by closing the door to the workroom and standing between her and the counter.

"_Alright Skully… come on… we need to wash off the makeup before it stains your fur or you get sick. It won't be that bad and I'll even bathe with you…"_

The dog gave him a look and tried to run between his legs. Quick as a fox, Cole stretched out bending down and grabbed the dog by the middle pulling her up. She was a good sized dog by now, but he was able to still have a good grasp on her. Carefully holding her in his arms, he opened the door and then proceeded to head upstairs where he locked himself and the dog in the bathroom. Skully wined and wimpered at the door, occasionally scratching while Cole turned on the shower and adjusted the temperature.

"_Skully… come on… it won't be that bad…"_

She continued to wine as Cole undressed himself, picked up the dog and pulled her into the shower to bathe both himself and the mutt as the makeup and dust ran colorfully down the drain. After the shower, and both were clean and dried, Cole leashed Skully for a quick walk then let her back into the apartment.

"_Alright… I need to go re-buy the makeup that you decided to paint the workroom with, I'd tie you up outside, but it's raining. So stay here and be good."_

He waved at the dog as she tilted her head with a soft woof, and Cole grabbed his keys and umbrella then left.

Back across town about an hour later, Grellene shuffled through her favorite makeup store grabbing the colors she required for the shoot in just over an hour. The store was small, hidden down a cobblestoned side street about four blocks from her office. As she piled the makeup on the counter and the clerk rang it up, she couldn't help but add in a few things for her personal collection. She checked her watch; half past 9. She sighed, grabbing her purchase.

"_Thanks again, Silvia."_

"_Have a nice day, Grell!"_

The clerk called as Grellene pulled out her phone, waved and opened her umbrella before stepping out into the rain. She had just managed to type two words when BAM she collided into another person, sending her packages and herself falling to the cobblestone pathway. SPLASH she landed in a puddle and dropped her phone cursing outward at herself. The rain continued to pelt down soaking her to the bone quickly as her umbrella rolled away from her and became trampled on by passerbys who paid her no mind.

"_Oh I'm so terribly sorry; I wasn't watching where I was going…"_

Grellene pushed her hair from her face and looked up where she saw a man with long black hair sitting on the cobblestone just a foot or two away from her, equally soaked. He stood up carefully and offered her a hand. Grellene rose to her feet and brushed off her skirt, which by this point was fruitless with the soaked mud that drenched into her clothes.

"_Oh man I'm soaked and I dropped my phone and … Oh man! Melinda is gonna kill me!"_

Grellene looked down at the puddle she was once sitting in and saw a colorful stained mess of makeup and hair supplies. She sighed painfully and looked around for her phone which was sitting a few feet away inches from being trampled by others. She went to pick it up when the unknown stranger bent down picking it up and handing it to her.

"_Here…"_

He scratched his head awkwardly smiling at Grellene. She took her phone which was thankfully still working. Quickly, they moved from the middle of the street to stand under the awning of small café across from the Makeup store. Grellene wringed her hair and brushed water from her sweater.

"_I'm terribly sorry. I didn't see you there and before I could stop myself…"_

"_It's… It's alright…"_

She looked up at the man and gave him a small friendly smile before chuckling. The man looked so pathetic standing there unsure of himself, soaking wet. It was a funny scene. She laughed, forgetting she probably looked just as pathetic in her yellow rain boots and fancy clothing soaked to the bone. The man blinked at her unsure why she was laughing and couldn't help but chuckle with her. Before they knew it, they were both laughing, standing in the rain in the middle of a London street.

"_Oh wow… ahaha I'm sorry… I didn't mean to laugh, it's just you looked so… so…"_

"_Awkward and wet?"_

He finished her sentence with a laugh, pushing his hair back from his face. Grellene chuckled, nodding her head looking down at herself.

"_Ugh I'm soaked, and I'm late… and my makeup is ruined… sigh…"_

"_Here… let me help… it's my fault after all."_

The man reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet in an offer to pay for the ruined makeup. Grellene shook her head.

"_No no… it's alright… I'll just use the company card to make another purchase. It's fine."_

"_Then at least let me buy you a cup of tea to help warm you up."_

Grellene looked up at the man's sincere face and blinked; smiling she nodded her head. Even though everything she was taught told her to never accept an offer from a stranger, something about him felt safe. It was probably the softness in his grey-blue eyes or the warmth in his smile. So she agreed.

"_Lemme go re-buy my makeup first… by the way… I'm Grellene, Grellene Sutcliff."_

She smiled and held her hand out to him and he shook it with a smile.

"_Cole… Cole Moore."_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> And so, our characters have found each other once again. As I've said before, this is an AU – Alternate Universe fanfiction so we are now in a new setting of 2011-2012 modern times.

Again, I would like to credit CroWhite for the description of Cole Moore. You can read more in her fanfiction "Why He Laughs".

*Grellene is pronounced Grell-EEN. I made it up. I needed a feminine version of Grell's name for my Sim's game and came up with this. It sounds pretty.


End file.
